


Ultimate Drabble Dump

by crownofviolets



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), iKON (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2Jae, Chandong, F/M, Jaeil - Freeform, Junchan, M/M, Sekaixiu, XiuHan - Freeform, Xiukai - Freeform, Xiukaihun, Xiuris - Freeform, Xiutao, Xiuyeol - Freeform, hopekook, jackgyeom - Freeform, jackjae, jihope - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, johnil, meanie, namseok - Freeform, solil, vhope - Freeform, xiubaek, xiuhun, yoonmin, yugjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofviolets/pseuds/crownofviolets
Summary: Ultimate Drabble Dump Collection of all my favorite OTPs.





	1. Chapter 1

⬇Ships to expect ⬇

 

IKON:

Junchan [Chanwoo/Junhoe]  
Chandong [Chanwoo/Donghyuk]  
Chanmoon [Chanwoo/Moonbin]

*Top!Chanwoo only

EXO:

Xiuhan [Minseok/Luhan]  
Xiuhun [Minseok/Sehun]  
Xiukai [Minseok/Jongin]  
Xiuyeol [Minseok/Chanyeol]  
Xiubaek [Minseok/Baekhyun]  
Xiuris [Minseok/Yi Fan]  
Xiutao [Minseok/ Zitao]

*Top!Minseok only

BTS:

Vhope [Hoseok/Taehyung]  
Jihope [Hoseok/Jimin]  
Namseok [Hoseok/Namjoon]  
Hopekook [Hoseok/Jungkook]  
Minjoon [Namjoon/Jimin]  
Jikook [Jungkook/Jimin]  
Yoonmin [Yoongi/Jimin]

*Top!Hoseok only 

GOT7:

2jae [Jaebum/Youngjae]  
Yugjae [Yugyeom/Youngjae]  
Jackjae [Jackson/Youngjae]  
Jackgyeom [Jackson/Yugyeom]

*Bottom!Yugyeom only

NCT:

Johnil [Johnny/Taeil]  
Solil [Hansol/Taeil]  
Jaeil [Jaehyun/Taeil]

SEVENTEEN:  
Meanie [Mingyu/Wonwoo]


	2. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst for my vhope heart.

This pain twisted up in my stomach. painful but beautiful. the burn swelled up in every inch of my body. i ached for more of his poison. I was an addict and he was my cure. I was a prisoner to my heart. He was my hidden most deepest secret. so barried deep within myself I don't dare even think it. cause even when I'm alone with these thought I deny and pretend they aren't real. on my own I kill these thoughts. I tell myself I'm confused and these feelings will fade away. but now here i lay next to the man I love. naked, bruised, and sweaty. if I thought I knew pain before that night. I would of walked away before the moment I met Jung Hoseok, knowing now, just how much more pain was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags will be added as I update + tags & ships will be listed before each chapter as forewarning.


End file.
